Dulce Tortura
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: Al final del día, todo se resumía a una cosa. Ella y yo. Selina Kyle/Holly Robinson.


_xzsdasjhfdksljklasa Turururururururururururururu rururu~ ¡BATMAAAAAN! Okee okee, ¿Quién es fan de los cómics? ¡Pues yo! Alé, pues me entró la locura y después de ver por segunda vez "Batman de Dark Knight Rises." Pues decidí hacer un pequeño fanfic... ¿Alguien sabe quién es Holly Robinson? Es la chica que siempre está con Catwoman/Selina :3 Y decidí hacer un pequeño fic femslash~ Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es bien recibido._

* * *

Azoté mi cabeza contra el escritorio. No podía, no debía… Pero… ¿Quería?

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué ahora? Nunca me había pasado eso al tenerla cerca, siempre la había visto tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan débil. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

No recuerdo exactamente cuándo fue el día que la encontré… Hace unos cuantos años si es que no me equivoco.

Correr, eso era lo debía hacer, correr sin mirar atrás. Tenía dos hogazas de pan en mis manos y corría sin parar. El panadero no se había dado cuenta, pero aún así no podía estar tranquila, corría y corría. Pasé por un callejón y un gimoteo llamó mi atención. No, no debí haber volteado, pero ahí estaba ella, sentada con las piernas dobladas en un rincón, me acerqué con cautela, tenía marcas en la cara y el vestido rasgado de los costados.

- ¿Estás bien? - Qué pregunta tan tonta, era obvio que no estaba bien. - ¿Dónde es tu casa? ¿Te puedo ayudar? –

- Yo… yo escapé de ahí. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Mi padrastro… El me pegó… -

- ¿Sólo eso? – Sabía que no era lo único, había algo más. Vi sus ojos con lágrimas y su cara asustada. Sonreí. – No te voy a hacer daño. –

- Me comenzó a tocar… Quería… quería propasarse conmigo. – Rompió en llanto.

En ese momento debí haberme marchado, no haberla mirado más, debí haberme levantado y seguir corriendo. Pero no lo hice, fui tonta y no lo hice. La abracé, fuerte, hasta que su calor se mezcló con el mío.

La levanté y le tendí mi mano. – Desde ahora estarás conmigo. –

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eso era, una tonta. Caminamos hombro con hombro, no dijo una palabra hasta que llegamos a la casa abandonada en donde solía vivir. Me quité el abrigo y se lo di a ella, lo necesitaba más que yo. Luego le di una hogaza de pan y la obligué sentarse en el sillón. Bajé una de las mantas y las acomodé ahí, sobre ella.

- Espera. – Me dijo, sosteniendo mi muñeca antes de que pudiera irme a la cama. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Selina… Selina Kyle. –

- Holly Robinson. Gracias. –

Fue la primera vez que no supe qué decirle. No estaba acostumbrada a los agradecimientos, nunca nadie me había dicho gracias, era algo tan simple pero nunca había escuchado a alguien que me lo dijera tan sinceramente como ella lo hizo.

Volví a azotarme contra el escritorio. Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Era prácticamente una hermana pequeña para mí. Una hermana pequeña a la que quería mucho. Y sólo eso, no era nada más.

- ¿Selina? –

¡Carajo! Ahí está su voz. Justo cuando me decidía a dejar de pensarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Preparé la cena. ¿Tienes hambre? –

No, no tengo hambre, no me apetece ni verte en este momento. ¿Podrías largarte de mi vista?

- Claro, en un momento estoy en el comedor. – Si a lo que tenemos se le puede llamar así.

Suspiré, y volví a azotarme. Quería que se saliera de mi cabeza, no necesitaba más pensamientos sobre ella, no necesitaba nada más sobre ella. Me levanté resignada y caminé hacia donde estaba. Atún y ensalada, me había cocinado… No había comprado nada como las veces anteriores, ella había hecho todo.

Me senté y me serví en un plato desechable. Comencé a comer. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba delicioso, la odio, todo se le da tan bien.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? –

Tú, eso me pasa.

- No, simplemente estoy cansada. –

- Fue por el robo de ayer, te dije que no debías de haber ido. –

- Pero fui, y gracias a eso ahora podemos comer. – Me levanté, no tenía ni ganas de mirarla a los ojos. – Me voy a la cama. –

Llegué a la habitación y me quité todo. No me molesté en ponerme la pijama, me metí bajo las sábanas en ropa interior, sintiendo cómo mi piel se erizaba al contacto. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, había sido demasiado ese día, mi cabeza necesitaba descansar. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Selina? –

Era su voz de nuevo. No, por favor en mis sueños no, no quería soñarla, no debía soñarla, quería que se fuera. Quería que me dejara en paz.

- Selina… ¿Estás dormida? –

Abrí un ojo, estaba parada frente a mi cama con su pijama puesto y las manos entrelazadas. Con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban me senté en la cama, de seguro había tenido pesadillas, nunca me despertaba a mitad de la noche a menos que tuviera un mal sueño.

- ¿Qué fue esta vez? –

Bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la orilla. – Te separaban de mí. –

¡Estúpido corazón, deja de latir tan fuerte! ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? No quería más confusión en mi cabeza, ya no. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? No tenía palabras, odiaba cuando me pasaba eso, yo siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

- Nunca te van a separar de mí Holly. Sabes que no lo permitiría. – Vaya, debo dejar de decir todo lo que pienso.

Me abrazó, sentí su aliento en mi oreja, sus manos en mi cuello… Su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío. No fui capaz de moverme, me quedé paralizada en mi cama con la cara hecha un cuadro. Se separó y me vio a los ojos, sonriéndome.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? No quiero regresar a mi habitación. –

No, no puedes. Ve a tu habitación y deja de molestarme por esta noche.

Me hice a un lado. – Como quieras. Sólo no te muevas. –

El espacio reducido en la cama hizo que sus piernas rozaran con las mías. ¡Mierda! Olvidé que estoy en ropa interior. Mientras que se acomodaba pude sentir cómo sus pies me rozaban unas cuantas veces… Hasta que por fin se quedó quieta, y no escuché ni un solo ruido más.

La miré de reojo. Ya estaba durmiendo. Era tan fácil para ella, no sufría lo que yo, no sentía lo que yo. Era totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más? Quería dejar de pensarlo, pero su cuerpo junto al mío no me dejaba. Fue una mala idea, todo fue una muy mala idea, ahora yo no podría dormir.

Comenzó a amanecer y yo seguía observándola, se veía tan frágil cuando dormía, tan pacífica… Tan linda.

¡Esos pensamientos otra vez! ¡Maldición! Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me puse mis pantalones para correr y una sudadera, salí del departamento y comencé a alejarme, el viento frío golpeó contra mi cara e hizo que mi cabello se despeinara, no me importó, continué y continué.

Llegué al mercado local, no podía regresar con las manos vacías, busqué en mis bolsillos… No llevaba dinero, tendría que hacer lo que se me daba mejor, pasé a un lado de unos cuantos puestos de comida, me llevé unas frutas y pan recién horneado, galletas y queso de cabra, lo acomodé todo en una bolsa que se había caído y me dirigí de nuevo al departamento.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con una niña pequeña, dos hombres más grandes le pegaban en el rostro. Bastardos. Dejé la bolsa en el suelo y corrí hacia ellos, doblé el brazo de uno de ellos mientras que al otro le pegaba en la entrepierna. Gritaron de dolor, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo, azoté a uno contra el suelo y al otro le di una patada en el cuello. Cuando los solté salieron corriendo de ahí, cobardes.

- ¿Estás bien? Dime que no te hicieron daño. –

- Estoy bien, gracias. –

Tenía un gran parecido con Holly… no podía negarlo. Suspiré frustrada, ahí estaba otra vez, me hinqué frente a la pequeña y de la bolsa saqué una manzana. Se la extendí sonriendo.

- Cómetela, y por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez. –

Me miró con una cara extraña. Tomó la manzana y pestañeó. - ¿Qué le pasa señorita? –

- Nada, pienso demasiado. –

- ¿En qué piensa? –

- En alguien. –

- ¿En su novio? –

- No tengo novio. –

- ¿En su novia? –

- Es mi amiga… Si se le puede llamar así. –

Me miró de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Le gusta, verdad? –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- La mencionó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. – Le dio una mordida a la manzana y luego se alejó por un camellón.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé la bolsa del suelo, volví a emprender camino hacia el departamento. Caminé pensando en ella… No podía sacarla de mi cabeza por más que quisiera. Respiré hondo cuando llegué a la puerta, saqué la llave y abrí. Puse las cosas sobre la mesa y miré hacia ambos lados.

- ¿Holly? –

Caminé hacia la habitación, seguía dormida, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, sus pequeños shorts dejaban a la vista todo, y la camisa de botones que usaba se le había abierto dejando ver el valle de sus pechos sin sostén.

Me acerqué para poder verla mejor, su rostro era perfecto, era bellísimo, unos poco de sus rubios cabellos caían sobre su frente y sus ojos, cerrados sin mucha presión, su respiración hacía que su pecho subiera lentamente. Sin poder contenerme aparté los cabellos de su cara y me acerqué aún más. Haciendo que nuestras narices chocaran por un instante.

Abrió los ojos y me separé de un brinco. Dios, por favor que no me haya visto, por favor que no me haya visto… No tan cerca de ella.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró, me miró después de frotarse los ojos, me sonrió. Se acercó gateando hacia mí, y me quedé paralizada cuando sentí su nariz en mi cuello. Sentí su respiración subir y bajar… ¿Me estaba olfateando?

- Holly… ¿Qué es lo que haces? –

Su voz era un débil gemido. – Te huelo… ¿Qué no es obvio? –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Me gusta tu olor... –

- Huelo a sudor, no seas ridícula. –

No me contestó, pero un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí su lengua en la sensible piel de mi cuello. Me congelé, sentí un calor sofocante venir de mi entrepierna, entonces me aparté lo más rápido que pude.

- No, Holly, no debemos hacer esto. –

Se acercó aún gateando hacia donde estaba. - ¿Por qué? –

- Eres… eres demasiado pequeña. -

- No lo soy… - Cada vez se acercaba más a mí. - ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? –

- Holly, por favor… No lo hagas. –

- Te pregunté. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? –

Tragué saliva. – Tengo miedo a lastimarte. – Me continué haciendo hacia atrás hasta que choqué con la pared.

- ¿Lastimarme? – Se acercó, aún a gatas. – Ya no soy una niña pequeña Selina… Ya no soy la niña que recogiste hace unos años en ese callejón. He crecido, y siempre… Siempre te he amado. –

¿Qué? ¿Qué siempre me había amado? No puede ser posible, nadie me ha amado nunca, no soy una persona a la cual se pueda amar, no lo soy… ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? Sentía miles de sentimientos encontrados agolparse en mi interior. ¿Qué es lo que sentía yo? ¿Qué es lo que yo sentía por ella?

¿La amaba? ¿Era eso lo que me pasaba? ¿Era por eso que nunca salía de mi mente? No podía ser posible, yo nunca me había enamorado, nunca… ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Tal vez… sólo tal vez… Sentía algo más por ella.

No, no podía ser, era algo totalmente ridículo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté del sitio donde estaba, caminé con decisión hacia la puerta y abrí la perilla. Antes de que pudiera salir, Holly me atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sentí ese calor sofocante otra vez y miré hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada.

- Dímelo… Dime que no me amas y entonces te dejaré en paz. –

- Yo… yo… - Odiaba tartamudear.

- ¡Dímelo, Selina! ¡Dímelo! –

Sudaba en frío y sentía mi lengua entumecida. – Holly… -

- ¡Que me lo digas! –

Sus gritos aturdían aún más mi cabeza. - ¡Holly, basta, por favor! –

- ¡Dímelo! ¡No me cansaré de repetirlo hasta que me lo digas! –

- ¡Holly, basta! – Ahora mis gritos eran igual de fuertes que los suyos.

- ¡Dímelo! –

No pude más, no lo soporté. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar, y fue cuando la callé… con un beso.

Colisioné mis labios con los suyos, sintiéndolos, reconociéndolos, saboreándolos. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior e hice que se separaran para dejarme entrar, jugué con su lengua unos segundos y luego me separé con la respiración agitada. La tomé fuertemente por los hombros y le guié hasta mi cama, la recosté y me puse sobre ella.

Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque no opuso resistencia en ningún momento. Desabotoné con violencia su camisa y se la quité, tirándola por el piso de la habitación. Volví a besarla, esta vez, llevando la caricia hasta su cuello, pasando mi lengua por su piel. Bajé hasta sus pechos, besé y acaricié sus pezones, para luego comenzar a lamer uno haciendo que se endureciera, mientras que mi mano derecha jugaba con su otro seno.

Bajé hasta su abdomen, rodeé su ombligo con mi lengua y comencé a descender con besos hasta el elástico de sus shorts, se los quité lo más rápido que pude; llevándome con ellos sus bragas; Y luego los aventé lejos.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y comencé a darle besos en los muslos, hasta que llegué a su intimidad que desprendía un calor inimaginable, besé con cuidado antes de pasar mi lengua por su zona, sentí la humedad presente y sonreí, volví a pasar mi lengua, una y otra vez. Escuchaba cómo los gemidos salían de su boca y hacían que me excitara aún más.

Jugué con su clítoris, lo succioné y lo mordí, haciendo que se retorciera en la cama, volví a succionarlo varias veces, hasta que tomó mi cabeza con sus manos y me hizo mirarla.

- Mírame… Te necesito… Por favor. –

Hizo que subiera hacia donde ella estaba y me quitó la sudadera, luego los pantalones hasta que quedé en ropa interior. Pasó sus manos por mis pechos, sentí sus caricias, y se me erizó la piel, con rapidez me desabroché el sostén y lo tiré lejos, luego me quité las bragas e hice lo mismo, me senté en su abdomen y pasé mis manos por su piel, blanca y tersa.

Volví a besarla, con más ansiedad de la que tenía antes, esta vez fue ella quien atacó mi lengua con la suya, sentí cómo nuestras bocas hacían una danza compleja y majestuosa, ella jugaba con mi lengua, la enredaba, la dejaba ir, la succionaba, hacía de todo. Comencé a pasar mis manos por sus pechos, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó a estimularlos, tomó los pezones y los acarició con suavidad, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara. Me miró a los ojos en todo momento, no quería romper el contacto visual. Bajó con besos hasta mi abdomen, mientras que sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y la parte baja.

- Acomódate. –

Seguí su orden y me acomodé mejor sobre ella, haciendo que nuestros centros se encontraran, con mis manos arañé su curva definida y bajé para besarla de nuevo, con más tranquilidad, teníamos todo el tiempo a nuestro favor.

Subió su cadera y su pelvis chocó contra la mía, haciendo que una descarga de placer se liberara por todo mi ser. Solté un gemido antes de colocar mis manos sobre sus pechos y que ella colocara sus manos en mis caderas.

Comencé a moverme, haciendo que nuestros centros chocaran, cada embestida era una nueva ola de placer, el movimiento era lento, casi sigiloso.

Removí mi cabello, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, o por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero lo estaba disfrutando bastante, el sentir su calor junto con el mío era demasiado excitante, el tenerla bajo mi dominio, el tenerla únicamente para mí.

Me lamí los labios y continué moviéndome sobre ella, haciendo que se retorciera y gimiera, me moví más fuerte, haciendo que nuestros centros colisionaran de nuevo con más fuerza, sentía una presión fuerte en mi estómago y en todo mi cuerpo.

La tomé de la nuca y la atraje hacia mí, haciendo que me besara, lamí sus labios y comencé a juguetear con su boca sin dejar de moverme, pasé mis manos por sus costados y los acaricié con devoción.

Sentí una explosión de calor en mi centro cuando comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, le mordí el labio fuertemente y sentí un ácido sabor en mi boca... Sangre.

Me separé abruptamente esperando encontrar una mirada mortificada o mucho peor, pero en lugar de eso, se movió aún más rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? - Me dijo entre gemidos.

- Pensé que… -

- Selina… - Me tomó la nuca, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran. – No me importa nada. Sólo te quiero a ti. –

Sólo me quería a mí… Mi cabeza no escuchó nada más después de eso, volví a besarla, esta vez más suavemente, sólo saboreando sus labios que tenían un leve sabor a cereza.

Continué moviéndome sobre ella, el calor en mi intimidad era totalmente sofocante, pero quería hacer que el momento durara lo más posible, alteraba el ritmo, a veces me movía lentamente, a veces lo hacía más rápido, a veces en círculos.

La besé de nuevo, acariciando su mejilla, y sintiendo la suavidad en su piel. Nunca había notado lo bonito que era tenerla entre mis manos. Suspiré y la miré a los ojos, mientras continuaba moviéndome frenéticamente sobre ella.

Arqueó la espalda, ahogando un grito en mis labios. Me arañó.

- Aguanta un poco más. – Le dije al oído. – Quiero que te vengas conmigo. –

Se aferró a las sábanas de la cama y me besó. Se movió erráticamente hacia arriba haciendo que nuestros centros crearan esa deliciosa fricción.

Respiré lo más profundo que pude, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento toda mi respiración sería ocupada para otra cosa. Continué moviéndome lo más rápido que pude mientras que con mis manos le acariciaba los pechos y el abdomen desnudo.

La vi por unos segundos, la escena era perfecta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, sus pechos en un delicioso vaivén, su abdomen plano y con un lunar en su hueso de la cadera, más abajo su intimidad atrapada con la mía, y sus piernas contraídas en la cama.

Sentí un choque eléctrico, sé que estaba cerca, moví mis caderas mucho más rápido. Y me acerqué a su oído, mordí el lóbulo y respiré pesadamente en él antes de hablar con la voz entre cortada.

- ¿Lo sientes? –

Asintió con la cabeza.

- No quiero que lo aguantes más. – Le susurré acercándome aún más a ella y conteniendo un gemido. – Córrete. –

La besé nuevamente, ahogando un grito de placer en sus labios, sentí su líquido escurriéndose, y pocos segundos después el mío, resbalándose por sus piernas.

Me separé y me tumbé a su lado en la cama. Quedó de frente a mí. Me besó la nariz, y sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa abrió paso a una expresión de temor. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Lo había arruinado?

- Selina. –

Acomodé su cabello tras la oreja, tratando de mantener la calma. – Dime. –

- Nunca me respondiste esa pregunta. –

La miré a los ojos e hice una mueca de confusión. - ¿Pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? –

- La pregunta. –

- ¿Qué si te amo? –

Asintió.

- ¿Qué crees tú? –

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? –

La atraje a mi cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en mi pecho desnudo, enredé mis piernas con las suyas y le di un beso en la frente.

Porque la verdad, era, que al final de día, todo se resumía a una cosa. Ella y yo, juntas, sin nadie más… Sólo ella y yo.

- Sí… Holly, te amo. –

* * *

_dsjhfjkahdjaks Y ahí está :3 Si les gustó dejen un review~ Gracias por leer._

_Charlie se despide :D)?_


End file.
